


on a moonless night

by yourfavouritetvvillain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Oikage Week, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampires, but not any specific setting, kageyama's in his mid twenties, my pretty unromantic contribution to, suicidal kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavouritetvvillain/pseuds/yourfavouritetvvillain
Summary: infamous bounty hunter kageyama tobio seeks to end his own life, oikawa tooru has other plansfor day 1 of oikage week 2020, but it's late and not particularly romantic
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, mentions of past relationships
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	on a moonless night

**Author's Note:**

> tw suicide ideation, oikawa insults kageyama for being suicidal 
> 
> i watched interview with a vampire and it just gave me oikage vibes. this fic is very very loosely based on it. i want to write other interview with a vampire inspired scenes but maybe another time.

The past half decade had been hell on earth for Kageyama. He wandered from town to town with nothing but his steed and his sword hanging from his side. His estate had been left in disrepair, nothing more than rubble. The blazing fire that had consumed his beloved had left behind nothing which he could call home. It was there, on the scorched soil, that he make a solemn vow. Not to avenge their deaths, but to join her and his son in the afterlife, where tragedy could not part them any longer. 

That was why, to realise that promise, he hunted men. Wanted men, criminals or petty fiends. He would accept any sum of bounty offered to him to kill. Whatever the motive - justice or vengeance, righteous or immoral - he did not care. He would bury the hilt of his blade in others in hopes that one day, someone else would do the same to him.

However, his wish remained unfulfilled. His title of Shadow Stealer proceeded him. He was unmatched on the battlefield, not a soul dared to harm him. He was cursed as much as he was veneered. Threats of vengeance went unfulfilled as he passed from town to town. Only his notoriety grew, and with it came a hoard of gold and a clan of disciples. Kageyama set out estates in every major city he ventured, grand castle-like structures for his students to train in the art of the sword. 

Despite his good fortunes and raise to nobility, he still chose the life of a vagabond, wandering to more and more remote villages in search of the one that would deliver him to death's door.

It was on the night of the fire when he met him. Kageyama had returned to the site of the main estate, now a cemetery for his clan. He knelt in mourning in front of the tombstone of his wife and child, feeling the pain of his own vitality more acutely than ever. His sword hung heavy by his side, heavy with the lives he had taken. To fall upon his own blade was a dishonourable death, but what choice did he have? In this world, barren and full cowardice, he was the uncrowned king. He had ventured the whole archipelago without as much as a single challenger. 

He would have to kill himself. 

Before the tombstone of his family, he unsheathed his blade and held his sword high, the tip pointed at the space above his heart. He drew in one last breath, ready to bring down the blade with enough force to puncture his ribcage.

"Wait!" a male voice echoed through the empty cemetery. Who could this be at the dead of night? Who could be so bold as to break into the Shadow Stealer's ancestral graveyard?

The man appeared beside his family tomb in a matter of seconds, startling Kageyama, who was certain he had not heard him running up the cobblestone path. The light of his oil lamp was not enough to make out the man's features in the darkness, and the moon was entirely absent from the sky. 

"Lower your sword," the man spoke clear, his words reverberated in Kageyama's skull, and he felt his limbs comply without his instruction. 

"Who are you," Kageyama demanded. Fear had yet to settle within him, being an emotion he was no longer accustomed to. 

The man smiled in response, a cruel, demeaning grin. His eyes glowed unnaturally in the dim light, reflective like a cat's. He spoke slow and methodical, "Kageyama Tobio, I am the man you have search for high and low. I can grant you a death like no other." As he said these words, his blue tinged lips parted to reveal elongated canines, sharply pointed and shining like polished ivory. 

"I do not know what you mean by that," Kageyama responded, "nor that you have been following me on my travels. If you seek vengeance, you may take it swiftly. If you desire my wealth, it is yours at the price of my life."

The man chuckled, soft and melodious. "I am no mere mortal that yearns for revenge, and although your riches do please me, I have other ways of acquiring them." He paused, as if considering his next words carefully, "What I seek, Tobio, is to part you of your mortality, and to make you my companion of the night." 

"I do not understand," Kageyama rose from his kneeling position. "I do not intend to be your companion," he said, straightening out his robes and gathering his belongings. "If you have no desire to kill me, I shall not beg for it."

He turned to leave, when the iron grip of the man's hand on his shoulder fixed him in place. He had vastly underestimated the strength of the stranger, whose hand had now snaked up to his hair as the other encircled his waist, all too intimate. It was futile to struggle against a man of such strength, and Kageyama cast his mind back to the word 'companion' and what companionship this stranger might desire. 

"You dare not attempt to flee," the man purred, "and yet your heart beats so wildly that it tempts me all the more. You would have cruelly ended it by your own hands if I had not intervened"

"Don't remind me," Kageyama muttered.

He could feel the man lips against his neck, parted in a grin above his pulse point. "You needn't be so bitter. I'll give you what you desire."

And with that, he pierced Kageyama's skin. He drew his head back at gasp at the incision, and the stranger swooped in like a starved animal, gripping his neck with greater force, as if he were squeezing him dry of blood. Kageyama could hear his pulse resounding in his ears, heard it become fainter and fainter as the man relentlessly sucked. Yes, he thought, at last, a man who could kill him. His lightheadedness brought on an ecstasy like no other. The closer he was to death's door, the deeper this elation grew. His eyes had long shut and his mind was an empty pool of darkness that he had sunken into. He believed that he was here, after years of this cursed pilgrimage. This fiend, whatever manner of inhuman beast he may be, had deliver him there. True to his promise, this was a death like no other.

"Wake up," he heard. Was he here already? Had he reached the afterlife?

He opened his eyes, and the face of that beast stared back at him. It was no longer smiling, its mouth stained red with Kageyama's blood drawn into a tight lipped grimace, its luminescent eyes gleamed scornfully. 

"You damned creature..." Kageyama breathed. "How dare you stop when I was so close?"

"You address me so callously, you pathetic man," it spat back. "No matter how long you kneel in supplication, no matter how often you throw yourself at his feet, the grim reaper has abandoned you. You are not destined for mortal life, you slaughter your enemies like unresisting cattle, you are feared more than the mightiest demons and worshipped like a god. And yet, you foolishly pray for your demise."

Kageyama felt the pressure on his shoulder. He knew it was the monster's foot without looking, he didn't feel disgust but dismay at the proof that he was indeed still alive.

"Now," the creature bent down to hover above his face. "Because I am merciful, I will give you a choice. I will deliver you to death's embrace with these very fangs. But if you could bear to cast aside your ill-fated ambition, I shall reward you with an escape from your pain and suffering, no longer shall you fall into the clutches of mortal suffering. Neither pain nor illness shall reach you. That fragile heart of yours, that weak sentimentally, gone. You shall become an unfeeling creature of the night, cold as ice, as brilliant as a diamond.

"Well, my friend, what shall it be?" It smiled, self-satisfied. 

But Kageyama laid limp under its foot, what thought that reminded in his mind urging him to accept. He was on the brink of death, so close to the finish line. And yet. The creatures clever words raced around his brain. To live without suffering. To live, at last.

The foot pressed down, it was growing impatient. Kageyama looked up, meeting those wicked eyes. He croaked out, "Turn me."

Its teeth pierced into the flesh of its finger, and blood dripped from the puncture wound, falling past Kageyama's parted lips. It was so strange what that blood did to him. As if he had regained all of his strength, he bolted up, grabbed its finger and sucked hungrily.

"You wretched thing!" it exclaimed, pulling his finger away. Kageyama whined like a baby whose bottle has been snatched. "Pathetic, indeed! I'll fed you, but the sun will rise in an hour and we must be on our way."

Right before the crack of dawn, his servants and disciples alike watched in amazement as the feared Shadow Stealer leaned unconscious against another man as he was dragged to his quarters. This new man was unknown to them, but he was handsome and charming. He spoke rich and melodic, and explained how Kageyama Tobio was an old friend and that he had passed out drunk after such a joyous reunion.

In a stroke of good fortune, Tobio's windows had already been drawn and Oikawa could put the new vampire to bed without fear of sunlight. He lied his companion down on the futon, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He smiled to himself, knowing that this would be the last time Tobio would ever sleep in a bed.


End file.
